A South Park Horror Story
by renabop
Summary: originally made for halloween, but i didn't finish it xD. two shot. Bebe heads to a party one night, but more than one thing goes south.


"Wendy! WENDY!" i banged on her room door.  
>"What?" she swung it open hard.<br>"It's time to get ready for the party of your life!" i squealed in excitement  
>"I don't even want to go…" she just got her heart broken for the umpteenth time by stan, her on again- off again boyfriend.<br>"Is this because of stan? I told you, that boy is a fag! he totally has a boner for kyle." i roll my eyes.  
>wendy just shakes her head.<br>"come on, you have to get out. don't you know the best medicine for heartbreak is tequila?"  
>"whatever." she says unenthusiastically.<br>i barge into her room. "now I know you don't have any party dresses, so i brought one of mine for you."  
>i pull out a deep purple corset dress with a bow on top.<br>"that outta get cartman to notice you" i wink.  
>"i told you, i don't like eric."she blushes furiously while I nod sarcastically.<br>"well i brought a sexy red dress for myself. so, if you don't wear yours, ill feel lonely" i pout.  
>"fine. but you owe me"<br>"yay! lets get this hair of yours tamed."  
>*10:00pm, at token's house*<br>I ring the doorbell enthusiastically.  
>"this is gonna be so much fun!" i giggle out.<br>i ring again, man its taking long.  
>suddenly a handsome-in-a-large-build-way Eric Cartman swings the door open.<br>"jeez, impatient much, hoe?" he mutters. he really matured nicely, so we all put up with his rude behavior.  
>"shut up, Eric." wendy snaps.<br>"come on in bitches." he steps aside.  
>The place is packed, but for once there is only kids from south park high.<br>"let's get this party started!" i pull out a bottle of vodka out of my bag.  
>people cheer. suddenly, i see a small head full of blonde hair in the crowd.<br>That couldn't be Butters, could it? no, he doesn't come to many parties anymore. maybe they just aren't his thing.  
>I see my current boyfriend of 3 years, kenny Mckormic, walk up to me.<br>"hey, babe. looking sexy." he rubs my thigh where me dress has exposed it. i blush flirtily.  
>"right back at ya, ken-bear." i wink.<br>we head to the dance floor, grinding on each other.  
>*2:00am at the party*<br>It's really late, but the party is still going strong.  
>Kenny had to leave, something about needing to help his brother with some things. He's so thoughtful like that, my Ken-Bear.<br>My vision is swimming, the music is racing through my ears. I might be swaying a bit, i can't tell.  
>I see Wendy heading towards me, her hair ruffled, and her lipstick smeared a bit.<br>"Wendy, hey girl! looks like someone got some action from a certain Eric Cartman tonight!" She blushes.  
>"wendy, your drunk. We should probably head home, the snow outside is getting heavy, and the news said something about a blizzard, right?"<br>"who cares what the news says? they are all fuck-tards. 30 more minutes, please?" i stick my lip out.  
>"alright, but then we leave." she heads back to wherever she came from.<br>*2:30 am at the party*  
>"bebe! it's time to go!" wendy calls my name, but i'm busy making out with someone. The best part of me and kenny's relationship was that we had an open relationship.<br>"bebe? where are y-" she stops, her eyes go wide and her mouth drops open.  
>"hey, wendy" my partner says awkwardly. The I realize who it is.<br>Oh shit.  
>It's Stan Marsh, wendy's recent ex-boyfriend.<br>oh, i fucked up this time.  
>"Wendy, wait!" i get up and stumble after her, but she's running too fast, already crying.<br>"never talk to me again, Bebe!" she opens the front door hard, but only sees a wall of snow in front of her.  
>"What the fu-" she's cut off by people either yelling with happiness that the party can go all night, of freaking out because we're snowed in.<br>she slams the door shut before the snow falls on her. she looks confused for a second, but sees my face again and turns, running for the bathroom. I run after her, shoving people.  
>I get there to late, though, because she locks herself in before i can run in after her.<br>"Wendy, lets talk about this!"  
>"go away!"<br>"please wendy, you don't understand!"  
>"she obviously doesn't want to talk, so fuck off." i hear cartman's voice call out from inside of the bathroom. At first i'm confused, but i realize he must have been in there puking when wendy ran in.<br>I stumble off, taking the hint. i make it to the couch, then pass out.  
>*3:40 am*<br>When i wake up again i hear screaming. And its dark. it takes me a minute to realize the power cut off.  
>we all huddle up in groups, trying to find a way to make it through the night.<br>Stan glances at me, but moves on to sit with kyle.  
>I wander aimlessly, i'm lost without my best friend.<br>But she's too busy in the bathroom, balling her eyes out with cartman there to comfort her.  
>*4:00 am*<br>I've just about fallen asleep, in my comfortable position on the couch, when i hear the scream.  
>but this time it's bloodcurdling and scared.<br>We all look around, and someone says "look!" and points to the kitchen, where blood is seeping out the closed door.  
>We all head in to see a very dead, very bloody body.<br>I scream, along with some others. the head is tilted down, being hung by the ceiling fan, and a bloody plastic bag over the head.  
>Cartman heads to the front the crowd, shaking with fear. he slowly lifts the bag over the head.<br>first we see the bangs, they're black.  
>then we see the skin, its porcelain white, stained with blood.<br>then the hat falls off his head.  
>its red and blue.<br>Wendy screams.  
>I go pale, and i feel cold. Poor Stan.<br>I cant believe it. I was making out with those cold blue lips a couple of hours ago.  
>Cartman seems to regain his composure, because he starts herding people out of the kitchen, his arm around wendy's shoulders, steering her while comforting her.<br>i shuffle along with the crowd.

we have all gathered in the living room again, sitting close to each other, whispering.  
>Stan was murdered, and it was someone at this party who killed him. we all are staring at each other, turning on each other like wolves. Accusations go flying across the room. several small fights break out.<br>we sit there for about another 40 minutes before we hear more screams.  
>my blood goes cold.<p>

We all fight for a while over who has to go up, before we all end up going together. We head to the main bedroom, where the screams came from.

I open the door slowly, and immediately scream and jump back.

There is a body that lands on my feet. My vision swims for the 2nd time today.

It's Kyle. On the bed, a very dead Token Black lays.

I push Kyle off of my heels and walk over to token. He has a note on his head.

**dear Bebe,**

**remember when you told me you loved him? My heart shattered.**

What? Im so confused. Obviously, its talking about me telling someone I loved Kenny, because that's the only person ive ever said I loved. But who is it from?

I crumple it up and throw it in the trashcan by the bed. The rest of the people are still standing at the door, crying and or silent. I rush past them, pale and frightened.

I sitting in a ball on the couch, rocking back and forth. Im cold.

Some people left in a group to find help, but I have a feeling they aren't coming back.

Poor Clyde, Tweek, Craig, and Thomas.

That only leaves me, wendy, Red, Heidi, Lizzy, and cartman.

Wendy and Cartman are snuggled up, Wendy sniffling every once in a while, her tears all used up. Red and Heidi are being overly dramatic, texting people their last goodbyes.

And Lizzy… where's Lizzy?

"guys, where is Lizzy?" I ask. They all shake their heads.

"shit." I mumble. I can already smell the blood. I head upstairs.

Cartman and wendy follow behind, leaving Heidi and Red behind. I follow the smell of blood to the bathroom. I push the door open slowly.

I look around, and immediately see blood stained water spilling over the sides of the bathtub.

Lizzy is laying in the tub, her throat slit and eyes bulging. I feel tears stinging in my eyes. I never really knew her, but I made fun of her for being poor once.

If only I known…..

I look at the mirror, and realize it has a message made of blood on it. Lizzy's blood.

**dear Bebe,**

**bet you didn't realize your actions could KILL, huh?**

The tears tart to spill over. I didn't mean to kill anyone!

What did I do?

"just make this stop!" I yelled.

"sure, bebe." A dangerously fragile voice whispered in my ear.


End file.
